(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to hearing devices and more particularly pertains to a new hearing device for enhancing a sensitivity threshold of a human ear.